A Very Glee Prom
by LittleMsGleek
Summary: Rachel has lost Finn but will the Prom be the night that rekindles their love forever?
1. Chapter 1

As she closed her locker door, she turns to find someone that she doesn't feel like talking too.

'Hello, Noah'

'Noah? C'mon Rach. I just want to have a nice convo with you, Jew to Jew. And by the way, it's Puck' He winked at her.

'Ok, Puckerman. Although I strongly believe that this conversation will be purely in your interests, you have my full attention'.

Finn walks past and smiles at Rachel. She waves at him, smiling back with doe eyes.

'Full attention, hey?'

'I'm sorry, I'm listening now'.

'Anyway... I noticed that both you and me don't have dates to the prom yet and I…' Rachel cuts him off.

'But I was hoping that...'

'Finn's isn't going to ask you! You know that he's going with blondey. She's so hell bent on getting that stupid plastic crown that she'll let no one get in her way. That's why you should come with me. We'll be the hottest Jew's there!'

'I am very flattered by your proposal, Noah, but I would rather just attend this function alone. Although I would love to walk in with you, and your lovely arms, I just don't want to hurt Finn any more than I already have. You understand, don't you?'

'Yeah Yeah, no sweat. Just hit me up if ya change ya mind. Ok?'

'Of course' she leaned forward and hugged him then watched him walk down the hallway. Leaving her there by her self to think about what he had said.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Quinn long to find out about Puck's conversation with Rachel.

As Rachel sorted though sheet music in the choir room, Quinn marched up to her with glint of madness in her green eyes.

'Listen to me man hands, and listen well. A little birdie told me about your snug little prom talk with Puck, and I'm not impressed. I have worked too hard to get where I am now and I don't need you screwing it up.

If you ask me, you should take what you can get! Someone as annoying and unpopular should go with someone like that Jacob guy. But since Puck has, for some strange reason, asked you, you should go with him; I suggest you take it, because it's the best offer that you're ever going to get'.

'I am sorry, Quinn. I am aware of your fearless efforts to be crowned prom queen. Practically the whole school knows it. And as for Puck, and his offer to assort me; I declined. Although his offer is still open for me to uptake if my mind changes.'

Rachel smiled awkwardly at Quinn and went and sat down at the piano.

'Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like to continue practicing.'

She acknowledged Rachel's request and walked out, and as the door slammed shut, Rachel started to cry.

Rachel went to the bathroom to fix her self up. Suddenly the door slung open. She ran into the toilet cubical and locked the door. She herd Quinn and Santana's voices and she waited quietly.

'I couldn't believe it! I was going though Finn's locker yesterday, looking for my lip gloss and I came across a photo of her!'

Pippy Long stockings? Ergh gag! I can't believe he still has it. Maybe he just forgot to throw it out? Boys are stupid like that, trust me'.

'No, I don't think he forgot because last week he was cleaning it out. I only know this because he gave me back my hair brush …'

Rachel sat in the cubical quietly, and smiled to her self.

'Are you done? Something smell likes it's died in here and it's making me gag'

'Yeah, let's go'.

Santana and Quinn both walked out off the bathroom.

Rachel came out from hiding and looked at her self in the mirror with a big grin across her face.

'He still must have feelings for me!'


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was sitting alone, in the Library. She had all these feelings inside that she had to tell someone. But since she didn't have a real friend to tell, she did something that one of her Dad's told her to do. Write all your feelings down in a letter. You don't have to give it to the person, you just write it all down to get it off your chest.

So she did.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Finn,<em>

_I know that we are going through a something very difficult, and I feel so terrible for the way that I have treated you. But you are the only boy I have ever loved and I still truly do. You are the only person who treats me right and I feel so safe with you._

_You have to believe me when I say, that what I did with Noah was a mistake and if I could turn back time and re-write history, I would in a heartbeat. I would do anything to be with you again, Finn._

_I know that you will never read this but this is my way of telling someone how I feel about you. I know that with Quinn around, I will never get the chance to be alone with you too tell you how I truly feel. So you will probably never know... which when I think about it, makes my heart ache so badly._

_I know that Quinn is prettier than me, more popular and is probably a less high mantinece girlfriend than I am but there is one thing that she will never be able to give you... True and undying love._

_I will always love you, Finn Hudson. Always..._

_Your Rachel* oxoxox_

* * *

><p>She put down her pen, tears streamed down her face as she sealed the letter in a gold envelope. She heard footsteps behind her.<p>

'Rachel? Are you alright?'

'Oh, F-Finn, yes. I am fine' Wiping tears from her cheeks, she shoved the letter in her backpack.

'What ya writing?'

'Umm, just a letter to my, ah, Mother. Just all the feeling I have that I can't tell her'

'Do you want me to walk you to the Post Office after school, to post it?'

'No, It's okay. This is the kind of letter that doesn't need posting'

Finn had a confused look on his face. Rachel laughed at him and touched his arm.

'Eh, I, I gotta go. Quinn might be looking for me. I'll see ya around, Okay?'

'Yeah, I hope so..'


	4. Chapter 4

She flicked through the gowns hanging from the rack. They were all very pretty but not one had jumped out and said to her 'Buy me Rachel. Finn will think you're beautiful in me!'

She heard a familiar voice nearby. A sweet but somehow manly voice.

'Kurt!' She explained

'Oh hello Rachel! What a surprise to see you in here. My Aunt owns this shop so I stop by to help out from time to time. Do you need some help? You've been there for a while...'.

Rachel stood there, a puzzled look overcome her face.

'Yes, please! Nothing seems to be jumping out at me. I was going to wear the same dress as the one from my house party but Santana caused me to sit in the bathroom crying for 2 hours because she said it made me look like her 90 year old Grand Mother.'

'Well, we can't have that at all!' Kurt franticly flicked through the gowns and every so often her pulled one out and flung it over his shoulder pad.

After about 10 minutes, he had a pile of gowns. Rachel locked herself in the change

Room and Kurt passed her over the first gown.

After about the 8th gown she tried on, she came across one that she fell in love with. She slipped it over her head and unlocked the door. Kurt zipped her up and she turned around to face the mirror. The flowing baby pink off the shoulder number was gorgeous. The arms where made from lace and it had a big bow on the back.

Kurt brought out a pair of silver ballet flats with bows on them and a white satin shawl with a lace trim.

'Oh Kurt, it's all so beautiful.' She spun around in front of the mirror.

She went back and changed into her grey tartan pinafore, complete with navy blue tights and black penny loafers.

She paid for her gown and then went behind the counter and hugged Kurt.

'Thank you! If it wasn't for you, I would still be looking for the right one. You are amazingly talented! You picked out so many gowns that looked so beautiful on me.'

'Well..' Kurt smirked. One hand on his hip and the other waving around gracefully in front of him as her spoke 'This is my major talent, as opposed to my voice, which is also just as amazing. Text me a photo of you self before you're ready to go to Prom. I want to see how awesome my talent is when it's finally put together!'

'Sure thing!' She hugged him again and left.

The next day at school Rachel walked down the hallway too her locker, her iPod on as she listened to Barbara. She placed her backpack beside her feet and opened her locker. While she sorted through what books she was going to take to her first class, Karofsky strolled past with a few of the other football players. He saw Rachel's backpack unguarded and grabbed it. He emptied it all on the floor. He saw nothing of interested until he kicked a hello kitty notebook out of the way. A gold envelope with 'Finn' written on the front. He grabbed it and shoved down the front of his shirt before Rachel turned around. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and saw the content of her backpack all over the ground and Karofsky walking away laughing. She kneeled down to pick her stuff up and so did Finn.

'Who did this to you, Rachel? He demanded.

'It's okay Finn, really. I am use to all this happening to me. People just don't like the star that I am becoming'

'Really?'

'Well, I did put My Headband & Only Child on my MySpace page but I just got mocked again...' She looked up at Finn, with those sad puppy dog eyes that he fell in love with.

'It will be okay, Rach.'

Their hands then both touched her hair brush and in that instant, Quinn walked past and grabbed Finn's jumped. She pulled him up and then stared at Rachel. She could feel the daggers piercing her as she shoved the rest of her belongings into her backpack.

'What are you doing?

Finn stood there. He couldn't think of an excuse to save both him and Rachel.

'It's my fault, Quinn. I couldn't find something so I tipped all my stuff on the floor. Finn was just helping me' Quinn wasn't impressed but she bought the lie.

She grabbed Finn's jumper again and dragged him away from Rachel. As he was getting pulled away he looked back at Rachel and silently said 'Thank you' to her and smiled.

She smiled back at him a nodded. She just wanted it to be tomorrow night already so that she could see if her Prom gown could win Finn back.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE NOTE: I did start writing this before the Prom ep aired and have not in ayway tryed to copy its story line. This is all original :)**

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and picked up her phone. She took a photo of her self in her baby pink Prom gown and texted it to Kurt;<p>

_Do I look pretty, Kurt? Because I don't feel like it :(_

_Rach xx_

She picked up a few more diamante clips and placed them in her hair. It was in a high bun, with a few strands of curled hair flowing down besides her face & neck.

Her phone lit up and beeped. It was Kurt.

_Wow! That's all I have to say. You look like a princess._

_Good luck! I think Finn will love it._

_Kurt ox_

She smiled to her self, thinking about how amazing it would actually be if he did notice her.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, which woke her up from her day dream about Finn. It was her Dad's.

'Come in'

They opened the door and their eye's lit up.

'Oh my God' they exclaimed

'You look absolutely stunning, belle!'

She looked up at them both, her cheeks starting to blush.

'Thank you! I love you both so much' She hugged them tightly and in that instant, she herd the door bell ring.

'We'll get it, hun'. They both walked out of her room.

As stood there smiling to her self, the door opened. It was Noah, all done up in his tuxedo.

'Oh no! I thought I told you that I declined your offer?' She looked at him with disappointment as she sat on her bed.

'You did!' He laughed playfully at her.

'I have a surprise for you out the front. Come with me. You won't be disappointed'

She sighed as Noah grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. She grabbed her handbag and ran out the door, Noah still holding on tightly.

As soon as they got out of the front door, Rachel spotted a white limo in her drive way. The limo door opened and Mercedes and Brittany jumped out and ran towards them.

Rachel screamed in surprise and delight as they pretended to tackle her into the ground.

'We couldn't let you go to the prom by your self! Friends need to stick together!' Mercedes hugged her and they both giggled.

Although Rachel thought that know one liked her, Noah had told them that she was a good person, even though see puts stardom before making friends.

They all piled into the limo and drove of to the prom, which would hopefully be the best night of Rachel's life.

They all walked into Prom and were amazed to see how good everyone had scrubbed up. Everyone looked so beautiful in their dresses and suits.

Rachel's eyes wondered around the room, and it didn't take her long to spot Finn. Sure enough, Quinn was stuck to his arm. Her smile turned to disappointment when she saw that he was having so much fun with her. Maybe she shouldn't have bothered at all; maybe this dress was just a big waste of money.

Then Finn left his girlfriends side and walked over to her. His smile beamed ear to ear and Rachel started to smile back at him.

'Wow Rachel, you look amazing! I'm so glad you decided to come' he turned around to see if Quinn was occupied and when the coast was clear, he kissed her cheek.

'Thank you Finn. You look so handsome in your Tux' they smiled at each other and laughed.

'I've missed that laugh. I've always thought it was so cute' He looked down at her and then pulled a little purple box out of his pocket.

'This is for you. I saw it the other day when I was suppose to be looking for a birthday present for Quinn. You're just so much easier to buy presents for'

Rachel opened the box and gasped. It was a gold chain with a beautiful gold music note pendant.

'May I?' Rachel nodded and turned around. Finn placed the necklace around her neck and did it up.

'Thank you so much. This is so beautiful! You shouldn't have done this'

'But I wanted too…'

She lent in to hug him but noticed that Quinn was starting to walk over. She smiled at Finn and walked away. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all.

'What were you doing with her? I told you not to talk to her!' Quinn folder her arms and pouted her bottom lip.

'You can't tell who I'm aloud to talk to, Quinn. That's not how relationships work. Argh! You're so annoying sometimes!'

Quinn sighed and walked off to the bathroom. Finn was so angry at the way she treated him and he was starting to miss Rachel more and more. Although she talked a lot, and it was mainly about her self, she treated him right. She had so much love and compassion for him and although she had hurt him in the past, he just wanted to be loved by her again and to feel her soft lips against his.

He looked over and saw_Karofsky laughing loudly with a group of the other football players. He noticed that he had a gold envelope in his hands and then he remembered. That was Rachel's letter that she had written to her mother! He must have stolen out of her bag the day that he tipped it out all over the floor. He raced over to Karofsky and tried to tear the letter out of his hand._

_'Watch it punk!'_

_'That's no yours to read! It's Rachel's! Karofsky laughed in his face._

_'You have no idea what this says, do you loser?'_

_'It's about Rachel's mum and it's got nothing to do with you. So give it back!'_

_Karofsky cleared his airways and started to read the letter out loud in a sarcastic, girly tone of voice._

_'_Dearest Finn, I know that we are going through a something very difficult, and I feel so terrible for the way that I have treated you. But you are the only boy I have ever loved and I still truly do. You are the only person who treats me right and I feel so safe with you.' _Karofsky was laughing uncontrollably_

_'She is as dumb as she looks!'_

Finn was in shock. He had no idea that Rachel felt like that. He ripped the letter out of _Karofsky_ hand and read the rest of it.

He looked over and saw Rachel, who had herd the whole ordeal. She had tears streaming down her face. He ran over to her and took her hand in his.

'Do you mean what that letter says?' She nodded at him and with her free hand, wiped the tears from her eyes.

'I still love you, Finn. Everyday I hoped that you would come back to me but Quinn would always be with you. The only reason that I came tonight was to try and let you know how I felt but it looks like it's already been done for me'

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She could feel his heart beating fast as she rested her cheek on his chest.

_Karofsky and the other footballers got bored with what was going on and went out side to egg __Principal Figgins' car._

_Quinn once again stormed over to the two of them, who still had each other in their arms. She ripped Finn away from Rachel._

_'That's it!' Rachel screamed. Finn and Quinn were silent. Rachel had never stood up to anyone like this before, especially not to someone as popular and pretty as Quinn._

_'I am so sick of the way you treat Finn. It's really quiet appalling that you can just treat him like he is your prize, while I am stuck sitting on the side lines, constantly pining over him. One day you will realize that all good things don't just come to you, you have to work for them and that is what I am doing now. I working for the boy I love more than the any prom crown or National's trophy'_

_The two girls stared relentlessly at each other, hoping that the other one would back down and walk away. All of a sudden the music stopped and the room was quite. Principal Figgins took to the stage._

_'Hello everyone and welcome to this years McKinley High School Senior Prom. First of all, I'd like to thank the AV club for organizing the lighting and audio equipment. You all did a splendid job. Secondly, whoever egged my car will be suspended for 3 weeks when I find the culprit or culprits.' A few scattered giggles could be herd though out the crowd._

_'And now to the important part of the night, the announcement of this year's prom King & Queen' Quinn grabbed Finns arms and pulled him away from Rachel and into the front of the crowd._

_Principal Figgins was handed a pink envelope._

_'This years Prom King is…drum roll please… Finn Hudson! And his Queen will be… Quinn Fabray!'_

_Quinn ran up on stage, smiling in excitement. She looked down at Finn and gestured for him to come up on stage with her. He slowly walked up on stage and it took is place next to his Queen. Quinn was about to make her speech then Finn stole the microphone off her._

_'Thank you all for voting me as your King, but I cannot be up here with Quinn. She isn't the Queen I want. I want Rachel Berry.' The crowd stared to whisper and point at Rachel. Finn put his hand out to Rachel, who had by this time walked up to the front of the stage. He pulled her up on stage and he hugged her._

_'Rachel is the girl I want and although she doesn't have a crown on her beautiful head, she is still a Queen in my eyes.' Quinn stood there, tears starting to swell up in her green eyes. Sam went up to her and took her hand and led her off the stage._

_'You don't need him, Quinn...' she pushed him away and run out of the hall, throwing the crown off her head in the process. Mercedes picked it up and walked on stage on placed it gently on Rachel's head._

_'You are the Queen that Finn wants and damn hunny, that crown suits you!' Rachel took a bow and the crowd started to chant._

_'Kiss Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!' Finn looked down at his beautiful Queen, the girl he had fell in love with again after she had broken his heart._

_'I love you, Rachel Berry' he whispered in her ear before grabbing her and kissing her passionately. Their kiss felt like eternity to them but was over in a few seconds._

_Balloons fell from the ceiling and the crowd started to clap and cheer. Finn and Rachel took each others hands and walked off stage, smiling uncontrollably. They we're finally together again at last and they could not be happier!_


End file.
